Ghjis
Ghjis is a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Beginnings Like all Makuta, he emerged from the Antidermis Pool when the Matoran Universe began. He was assigned to an uncharted island to the north, just south of Metru-Nui. Whatever island it was, it was crawling with crime and disorder. Due to the effects of the Matoran Civil War, Ghjis had to use military might to keep order on his island. When this finally calmed down, the army stepped down and Ghjis ruled the land with an iron fist. He sided with Teridax when he overthrew Miserix, and volunteered to deal with anyone that sided with him. However, that task was instead given to Gorast and Icarax. After an unknown amount of years, his behavior changed. He had violet out-lashes toward his servants and generals, and would occasionally pick fights with his brothers and sisters. While many were concerned of his mental state, the Brotherhood turned a blind eye to it. He was a valuable tactician, and thus they tolerated him. However, this would prove to be their greatest mistake. Ghjis suddenly went berserk and slaughtered his generals and servants. He burned his own island to the ground and annihilated every living organism on it. He teleported to another island lay waste to it. During his rampage, he came across a Toa with a peculair mask. Ghjis engaged in combat with this Toa, and managed to severly wound them. However, this unknown Toa used his mask to open a dimensional wormhole that sucked the Makuta into it. Ghjis find himself trapped within a pocket dimension, and the Toa expired from their injuries shortly after. He would remain there for several thousand years, building up a hatred for all things living, especially his brothers. Around a decade or two ago, Makuta Xociv opened the portal, allowing the berserker to run lose. In his mad dash, however, Xociv managed to throw a patch of an unknown powder at him, which was absorbed into his essence. Whatever it was, it calmed Ghjis enough for him to control his anger. Project ONU Once he recollected himself, he joined in on a massive experiment setup by Tridax. It was something he dubbed "Project ONU". Ghjis was tasked with gathering test subjects from various alternate version of their homeworld, using an "extra" Olmak as a means of dimensional-travel. After a few years, however, some of them managed to stage a breakout, freeing many from their cells. Ghjis leapt into the chaos, slaughtering many of the escapees. One in particular had a vendetta against, and took part in the battle against him. However, Ghjis quickly got the upper hand on him and tore the prisoner in half. Ghjis would later attempt to create a storm to contain prisoners escaping by boat. However, the power began to wear off and he gave in to his bloodlust. Instead of recapturing them, he used the storms to scatter them in the hopes that they'd die. Instead, they survived and were scattered across the winds. With the project in disarray, Tridax was forced to remove himself from it, fearing that Teridax might learn the true origins of the beings they collected. Another Makuta took his place and resumed the project, covering the former head's tracks after assuming power. Ghjis resumed his previous role, though not before he was given another dosage of the calming powder. Departure When the Order of Mata Nui revealed themselves, he declared war on them and set off to confront them. However, their forces surpassed his and was forced to flee to Destral. He meet a messenger there, who brought a request from Nzavokh. He said that he was to meet him and other Makuta on the island above and escape from the Matoran Universe. Ghjis interpreted the request as an insult to his power, and murdered the courier. However, after pondering on his words, he privately admitted that the situation wasn't exactly in his favor. He rendezvoused with his brother's followers and fled Aqua Magna. They were believed to have camped at Bota Magna after Teridax's plan succeeded, and fled the moon when he came to Bara Magna. After his death, however, the group encountered a tear in the space-time continuum. Strange entities emerged from the hole and dragged the party through. The Makuta were separated from each other, with each one falling into a different place and time. It is unknown where Ghjis landed at this point. However, considering his stubborn personality, he may well likely be alive and kicking. The Melding Alternate Universe In this universe, Ghjis and the rest of his kind were created by the Great Beings to aid the Toa, create new life forms, and teach the Three Virtues. He, like the rest, would purge his inner darkness and gain Light abilities as a result. When the Element Lords were removed from power, Ghjis and several other Makuta volunteered to oversee the Earth Tribe. He was especially skilled with the Kraata power of Peace. Toa Empire Alternate Universe In this Universe, Tuyet killed Lhikan and led an oppressive empire to enforce her ideology. While many Makuta went into hiding, Ghjis stormed the Colisuem and confronted the mad Toa of Water herself. However, with the Nui Stone in hand, she swiftly killed him in seconds. The Kingdom Alternate Universe Here in this universe, Matoro failed to revive Mata Nui. While many of the Makuta attempted to fled to the island of Mata Nui, they were driven back by Takanuva and the Order of Mata Nui. Some of the Makuta decided to use the Brotherhood's Olmak to escape their dimension. However, as they were opening the portal, Teridax burst into the chambers, possessing Icarax's body and absorbing any other Makuta nearby. Ghjis' virus wore off during the chaos, causing him to return to his bloodlust and fight his former leader. While he ended up dying at the traitor's hands, he did manage to buy the surviving Makuta time to escape. Abilities and Traits Like most Makuta, Ghjis was prideful and arrogant. He was always looking for a fight, and was addicted to his bloodlust. He was headstrong like Icarax, though this Makuta's methods would at times be more extreme than even his brothers'. He values his status as a warrior greatly, and as such, would look for every and any opportunity to prove his worth. This often brings him into conflict with his kin, earning him him a reputation as an aggressive, uncontrollable Rahi beast. Even Icarax, Gorast, and Teridax were weary of him. He was also stubborn, and wouldn't follow orders if he considered them weak or pointless. He would hold a grudge against his brothers for a considerable time, believing that they neglected him because they saw him as weak. This resentment may have been a factor in his previous descent into insanity. Dispute his bloodlust, he was a capable tactician and enforcer of the Brotherhood. When needed, he would serve as an interrogator as well (though at times he got carried away with his torture and ends up accidentally killing the prisoner). As a Makuta, he bore shapeshifting powers, 42+ Rahkshi powers, could produce Kraata, manipulate Shadow, and project Shadow Hands. He's mastered his shapeshifting abilities to where he could change his hands into certain types of weaponry. Mask and Tools Ghjis wears the Kanohi Ovcina, Great Mask of War Cries. When activated, this mask would increase the speed, strength, and durability of the user. The Nuva version allows others to share this boost. Ghjis has been known to change his weaponry regularly, rotating his personal armory in his spare time. Appearances *''You Don't Belong Here (first appearance)'' Trivia *The reason's behind Ghjis' abnormal bloodlust is currently unknown. However, considering the fact that Velika tampered with the programming of every living organism within the Matoran Universe, the Great Being's actions might've had an unforeseen side effect on his mentality. * His theme is Cold's Remedy. ** While it wasn't originally intentional, the song may represent his attempt to control his bloodlust. * The character's MOC actually one has one brown Rahkshi back-plate, dispute its appearance. Ahpolki Inika had to add a red piece on the other leg and and edit the picture in Photoshop Elements. The main change was that he edited the red piece into having a similar color to the other one. Also see * His MOCPages page Category:Former Makuta Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow